


Purr for Me, Kitten

by TheNovelArtist



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kwami Swap, MisterBug, and Purring, and cuddles, kitty noire, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNovelArtist/pseuds/TheNovelArtist
Summary: Adrien had a rough day, but luckily for him, his kitten had just the thing to cheer him up.





	Purr for Me, Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Blame LNC2 for the post that inspired this impromptu fluff.

“Kid, _why?_ ”

“Because Adrien had a rough day,” Marinette told her snarky kwami.

“The guy _always_ has a rough day,” Plagg sassed back.

“Well, it was really rough today. You can tell just by looking at him.”

“Can’t we go steal another phone instead.”

Marinette glared at him. “Plagg, claws out.”

* * *

Tikki sat in his hair, patting his head in comfort.

“Thanks for always being there, Tikki,” Adrien said, chin on his desk as he scrolled through the LadyBlog for pictures of his partner in an attempt to cheer him up at the end of a tremendously crappy day.

“Of course, Adrien,” she said, flying in front of him to give him a sweet smile that always warmed his heart. “I’ll always be there for you when you need it. You’re one of the best chosens I’ve ever had.”

Adrien smiled, patting Tikki on the head. In a blink of an eye, her smile vanished and she disappeared in a flash.

Adrien frowned in confusion, only to spin around at the sudden knock on his window.

There, standing on the window sill, was Kitty Noire.

His heart leapt at the sight of her, standing nervously, twisting her tail between her hands as she flashed him a smile and a wave.

He was quick to rush over and open the window for her. “What are you doing here?”

“I heard someone had a pretty rough day,” she said. “And thought you might want some company.”

Adrien grinned. Over the last couple months, visits from the superheroine had become pretty common. And he enjoyed every second of it. “Yeah, I did. Come in before you catch a cold or something.”

She chuckled. “Supersuit keeps me pretty warm. That, and cats produce a lot of heat in the winter. We have to keep our Ladybugs warm.”

 _Yeah, I know. Snuggle time is the best thing ever. Having the girl I’m in love with being my purr-sonal space heater is hard on the heart._ “Oh. That’s cool.”

She shrugged. “We’re partners, you know. I’d happily do anything for him.”

 _Be still, my heart_ he warned.

“But,” she said, stepping closer. “I also… really care for you. And I heard you had a really rough go of it today.”

He was surprised, but he also would take the opportunity presented to him. “I did,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “But getting to see you is one highlight of my day.”

The smile she gave him was shy, and she was back to playing with her tail.

He stepped forward, awkwardly, spreading his arms out asking for a hug.

Which, she stepped into.

He thought it would be a quick, condolence hug, but the moment she was in his arms, he felt the need to cling to her and never let go.

It caused a purr to rumble in her chest.

The next thing he knew, she pushed herself away, her eyes wide with shock and a clear blush on her cheeks. “Uhhh…”

“You purr?” he asked, pretending like he didn’t know that. Or like he didn’t know her hotspots that would get that purr to rumble long and hard.

“Uhh… Yeah,” she sheepishly admitted, “Cat tendencies.”

“Huh,” he said, trying to play it off like he didn’t love her purrs to pieces. “Could… could you do it again?”

Her cheeks somehow turned pinker. “I… I guess?”

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything.”

“No, it’s not that, it’s just… a little embarrassing.”

“How?” he asked, curious as to if she really was embarrassed by them. It never seemed that way when she was with MisterBug. “It’s really cool.”

“But, I purr. Like a cat.”

“But, you’re a cat superhero.”

“But not a _cat_ ,” she said. “And… I can’t always control it. That’s the most embarrassing thing.”

“I think it’s really cool,” he said. “And you shouldn’t be embarrassed. Cats purr when they’re happy, right?”

She shrugged. “I guess… that… it’s just embarrassing to admit… just how happy I am with you.”

She’d gotten so quiet he barely heard her, but he still caught it. Suddenly, she wasn’t the only one blushing. “O-oh?” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “W-well… I mean… I’m really happy with you, too.”

Her eyes widened in shock, her body posture completely rigid.

He shrugged. “I’ve… kinda had a crush on you for a while.”

Her mouth opened and shut a few times before she finally managed to speak. “O-oh?”

He nodded. “Yeah. And ever since you’ve been coming over and all…” _it’s only grown to massive proportions to where I’m certain I’m madly in love with you and am ready to get on a knee and marry you right here and now._

“Oh,” she said, understanding clear in her voice. She twisted her tail between her fingertips. “Well, I mean… I kinda… have had a crush on you for a long while, too.”

It was his turn for his eyes to open wide. “O-oh?”

“Yeah,” she admitted.

There was an awkward silence between them for a while.

“Then…” Adrien began. “Would… would you stay a while? Maybe we could watch a movie?”

“Yeah,” she said. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Adrien was quick to find a movie he could put on before he invited Kitty Noire onto the sofa with him.

She snuggled up against his side, a little purr rumbling in her chest, but not staying for long.

But he wanted that purr. He wanted snuggles from her. So, he was sorry, but he’d have to play dirty.

He reached up to tentatively rub at her kitty ear, and she wasn’t able to stop the rumble in her chest.

“Adrien,” she whined, clearly embarrassed.

“Come on, it’s cute,” he said. “You don’t have to be embarrassed by it. I really like it.”

She blushed but didn’t pull away from his touch.

Half an hour into the movie, she was leaned against his side, happily purring away as he rubbed circles on her kitty ear.

And Adrien was the happiest man alive. He dared to push his luck and stopped petting her only so that he could wrap his arm around her waist and pull her into his lap against his chest.

She paused her purring, clearly shocked by the forwardness of his actions.

But he flashed her a sheepish smile. “Would it be okay if we just… snuggled?” _It also has nothing to do with the fact you’re really warm and I’m cold even though we have a ton of blankets on the couch right now or that I’m in love with you and just want to hold you. Nothing at all._

She seemed hesitant at first. “Yeah,” she eventually answered, settling down in his lap against his chest. “Yeah, I guess that’s be okay.”

Neither one saw the end of the movie. They were both fast asleep by the time the credits rolled, curled up with each other, Kitty Noire purring away and Adrien wearing a genuinely large smile for the only time that day.


End file.
